Gameshow
by nogoodpen-name
Summary: What happens when Emmett has a great idea and something goes wrong? R&R BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: gameshow host-AND HERE IS YOUR QUESTION NOGOODPEN-NAME! dO YOU OWN TWILIGHT?**

**me-YES!**

**gameshow host-OH IM SO SORRY! BUT THAT IS INCORRECT**

**me-DAME (**

_Ok First fan fic. Be brutal if you have to. I would like 5 reviews then i will post the next chapter! ) Enjoy!_

BPOV

"I'M SOOOO BORED!" I screamed. "Let's go hunting?" Edward said but it came out like a question. "I'm full. I went three times today!" I said to him. "Momma! Daddy! Uncle Emmett has an idea!" Nessie came running into the room. Edward started to laugh. "Oh really? What dose Uncle Emmett suggest?" I was giving Emmett the what-idea-did-you-put-in-her-head-now look. "No don't worry nothing like last time!" He reassured me.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Momma! Daddy! Come quick!" Nessie yelled at us. We ran down to the backyard. "EMMETT!" We both yelled. Nessie had a sword in her hand and Emmett was about to put the sword down his throat. "EMMETT!" I yelled at him while Edward went to get the sword from Nessie. "What?" He asked me. "What do you mean WHAT? YOUR TEACHING MY DAUGHTER HOW TO PUT A SWORD DOWN HER THROAT?!" I yelled at him. "Yes?" he answered. He threw the sword down and ran away._

_-FLASHBACK DONE-_

"Momma?" Nessie called me back. "Ok Emmett what is this grand idea?" I asked him but giving him a look that said if-this-is-stupid-your-dead. Nessie looked at Emmett. "A…" Nessie began and then Emmett finished, "GAMESHOW!" Alice came running into the room. "YAY! Bella don't worry I see everything will be okay! Come on Nessie I got costumes ready and everything!" Alice grabbed Nessie's hand and they ran into her bedroom. "That sounds fun" I told Emmett. "YES!" He jumped up with his fist in the air and then ran to give me a giant bear hug. This time I wasn't worried about dieing I was still stronger than him. Emmett dropped me and then ran to set everything up. "This is going to be good." I said to Edward and he just laughed and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esme- um...who are you?**

**me-i am your creator!**

**Esme-um...i thought she was. **

**Esme pointed to a shrine that said 'STEPHANIE the creator MEYER!**

**me- damn**

_Ok! Chapter two for the 2 people who reviewed! Maybe today i will get 3 reviews YAY! so I: NGPN or Nata will be giving you the secret key to CHAPTER 2! Here it is! CHAPTER DUO! Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You'll make the worl a better place! )_

BPOV

Alice called everyone down into the living room. "OK! COME ON DOWN EVERYONE!" She screamed. The living room was set up just like a real game show! There were movie seats where the couch was and then a plat form leading up to two podiums the said. E&N.

There was a spotlight and Alice came out wearing a shiny dress. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" She said. "Please have a seat!" and she moved her arm toward the movie seats. Everyone sat down. Alice, Emmett, and Nessie were no where to be found.

Suddenly the spotlights started to move and a flashing red light that said 'APPLAUSE' came on. Everyone clapped. Nessie came on to the stage. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE VERY FIRST E&N GAMESHOW! I'M YOUR HOST NESSIE AND NOW PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR…EMMETT!" No one clapped.

Emmett ran out and we all started to laugh. "Fine be that way." He said. "So Emmett! We need two contestants today. Who will they be?" Nessie asked Emmett. "Oh I think I know who!" Emmett said "I think contestant number one will be…" Emmett was thinking and Edward just covered his face with his hands.

"EDWARD!" Emmett sang. "Daddy! I mean! COME ON DOWN EDWARD YOUR OUR FIRST CONTESTANT ON THE E&N GAMESHOW!" Nessie called. Edward looked at me then got up and ran onto the stage with his arms in the air. "YES!" he cried "I'M SO HAPPY!" he was jumping up and down and went behind the first podium. "So Nessie. Who will be our second contestant?" Emmett asked her.

"Hmm…I think contestant number two will be…" Nessie looked like she was thinking and then suddenly she cried "JASPER!" Jasper jumped and looked around. He got up and did the same as Edward. "WHOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOO!!" He screamed. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!" Alice was laughing. I could hear her. Jasper took his place behind the second podium.

Nessie and Emmett moved to the side. "All right. The rules are: One. We will ask you a question and you have to answer it correctly to get a point." Nessie said. Emmett continued. "Two: No cheating. If we see you cheat you will be disqualified and will have to sit in the corner wearing this hat." Emmett pointed to a funny clown hat. "And will have to dance around every time we say the word.

'CORRECT!' which might happen often!" Emmett said. "And rule number three!" Nessie cried. "If you win 3 prizes you are the winner and everyone has to do what you say!" Jasper and Edward jumped up and down. "You're going down Jasper." Edward said. "May the best _man _win. Get it I said _man_ not little girl." Jasper said. "So I guess your going to lose then."

Edward said with a smirk. "Ok the first question." Nessie said. "What color are bananas?" Edward and Jasper smacked their hands on the table. "Jasper?" Emmett said. "YELLOW!" He cried. "Oh I'm so sorry but that is wrong!" Emmett said with a frown. "Edward?" He asked. Jasper was still looking confused. "If you paint it any color you want!" Edward said. "WHAT?!" Jasper yelled.

"THAT IS CORRECT!" Nessie screamed. "Please Alice tell him what he has won!" "Well," Alice came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. "He wins this beautiful antique kitchen TABLE!" She cried. "YES!" Edward screamed. "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED THAT TABLE! LOOK BELLA, WE GET A TABLE! A TABLE!" Edward was jumping up and down looking really excited. "OHMYGOODNESSCOMEONNEXTQUESTIONNEXTQUESTIONINEEDTOWININNEDTOWIN!" he was talking so fast you couldn't understand him.

I looked at Jasper and he was laughing. "JASPER!" I yelled at him. "STOP!" Emmett looked at Jasper and said. "YOU ARE CHEATING! NO MANIPULATING CONTESTANS ON THIS SHOW!" "Oh dear." Jasper said and then Edward calmed down and put his head in his hands. "Wow." He said. I ran up to him. "You ok?" I asked while rubbing his back. "Jasper has never made me _that _excited before." He said and then nodded. "Ya I'm ok." I went to sit down in my seat. "Okay! We need a new contestant.

Who will it be? ROSALIE!" Emmett called. Rosalie walked up the stage looking bored as usual. "Now that Jasper was disqualified he has to put on the hat and dance whenever any of us says correct!" Rosalie's face brightened up. "Starting when?" she asked.

"Now!" Nessie cried. "The word is correct!" Everyone waited and then we all heard a sigh and Jasper came jumping out in a clown hat and suit dancing around the stage. Jasper then disappeared. "Correct?"Rosalie asked. Jasper came back and then was gone again. "Yes, that is correct." Emmett said. Jasper came back. "That the word is correct? Or that I am correct?" Rosalie asked with a look of confusion on her face. Jasper danced even longer and then disappeared. "That you are CORRECT!" Emmett sang the last word. Jasper came out dancing did some circles and then disappeared.

"Next question!" Nessie cried. "And if you get this CORRECT you win a-"Emmett cried but was interrupted by Jasper. "THAT'S IT! STOP WITH THE CORRECT!" Jasper flew out and pounced on Emmett. "WHAT?!" Cried Edward. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NEXT?!" Jasper answer in his thoughts. "AHHHGG!" Edward cried and pounced on them both. Nessie ran into my lap and then asked,

"Why are they fighting?" "Because their brothers, 17, and total doorknobs." I said with a smile. She laughed and so did I until the big rolling ball of boys came right toward us.


End file.
